


Autumn

by TheRedWulf



Series: Jaimsa One Shots [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High Heart, Jaimsa, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Smut, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: Modern AU - In which the Young Lion ventures to make a real estate offer that doesn’t go quite as planned...Picset is viewableHERE





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot where I got absolutely carried away...I can't stop! Help!
> 
> I have maxed out the rating, for reasons. This is just an excuse for smut.  
For the 1,000th time I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Jaime glanced to the sky once more, hoping that the Autumn weather would hold out just a bit longer before letting loose a deluge. He had to finish today’s ‘mission’ and return back to the city, preferably with enough time to make an appearance at the Lannister benefit and find company for the evening. 

Grimacing as he turned once more, taking him even further from the highway and civilization, he smoothly piloted his Aston Martin down the winding, leaf covered roads. He hadn’t seen a town for nearly an hour and hoped that he wasn’t about to drive off the continent.

He blamed his father, Tywin Lannister for this, of course. Tywin was so busy out-running retirement that he refused to let this last deal, the ‘big fish’, go. The Great Lion’s tenacity had Jaime chasing down a property owner that refused to sell, hoping to persuade her to the Lion’s way of thinking. 

_ “Seduce her if you have to Jaime” Tywin snapped at him across the glass and steel desktop. “I will have that property and I will close this deal.”_

Jaime had obeyed, if only from habit. He had gone to his cold penthouse apartment, cleaned himself up, changed from the black three-piece suit to something more approachable and headed out of the city. 

He had worked for the Great Lion and Lannister Development for nearly ten years now, coming into the fold after his father’s health had an ‘episode’ that Tywin would attribute to mere indigestion. Jaime had been a 34-year old bachelor, enjoying all that life had to offer, from fast cars to fast women, he did as he pleased. 

Working with his father was not easy, and while he did not enjoy being his father’s lackey, the money and recognition were enough to keep him in the eyes of those aforementioned fast women. An empty but slightly satisfactory life.

It certainly wasn’t what he had wanted to be when he was a boy, a real estate investor. No, he wanted to be a cowboy or sheriff in the old west. He wanted to rope cattle, ride across the world and shoot bandits. A childish dream, to be sure, but ‘Cowboy’ was how is mother affectionately addressed him until she passed away during his early teen years. 

Pulling to a stop at the first light he had encountered in miles, he grabbed the folder from the passenger seat and looked at the grainy, blurred photo of his ‘target’. It was hard to judge, given the quality of the photograph and the fact that it had been taken at her family’s funeral, but he could tell that Sansa Stark was young and possibly beautiful. In the photo she wore dark sunglasses, but her fiery hair was elegantly styled and the cut of her jaw was unique and eye-catching.

Nearly six years ago, her family had been killed in a private plane crash on their return from holiday. Sansa had been in King’s Landing in her last semester of university and had not gone on the trip, a decision that left her alone in this world. In the wake of their deaths Sansa inherited everything, from the thousands of acres of rich farmland outside of High Heart to every last bit of Wolf Farms, the largest conglomerate of farming and produce distribution companies in the world. In an instant she became the richest woman in the world but had no one to share it with. 

After the funerals in High Heart, Sansa slowly drifted from the eye of the world. She left the day to day of the business to the established board and her confidant Jory Cassel, her father’s closest advisor. She then began to write, using the literature degree she had earned to become a well known and respected novelist. She wrote dark, haunting mysteries and Jaime would readily admit he had read several himself. She was quite talented, he found, and hoped that once she parted with the acreage that the Great Lion was after, that she would continue to write. 

The light finally changed and he accelerated again, this time coming around a bend to an ancient wooden bridge that stood over a full, rushing river. Picturesque, he scoffed, guiding his car across the planks, up the foothill behind it and there in the fertile valley was High Heart. 

If there was a heartland of Westeros, it was High Heart. A farming community with a rich history of pioneers, heroes and even witches. This of course meant that the entire town was decked out for the coming Autumn season and All Hallows’ Eve holiday. Pumpkins, ghosts, cauldrons and witches hung on the street lamps, guiding his way as he followed the GPS through to his next turn. 

It was a small town, but had all the amenities you would need, he noted. Coffee shop, book shop, market and a few other stores dotted the downtown stretch. People and children milled about, all of them smiling and waving to each other in true small town fashion. As he neared his turn he read the banner hanging across the street, “All Hallows’ Festival” it advertised, wth the dates for this weekend in ‘High Heart Square’. He grimaced at the Wolf Farms logo in the corner, listing it as the event sponsor.

Turning down a side road he followed it passed the old, Victorian houses and finally to the driveway he was looking for. He sighed in relief and glanced to the building rain clouds as the trees parted and there it was, the wooden house of the Stark Family. 

Bright orange and red leaves covered everything eye could see, making it look as if the house and trees were engulfed in flames. He parked beside an aging Toyota Land Cruiser and killed the engine. 

“Alright Jaime” he told himself, grabbing his briefcase from the passenger floorboard. “In and out, maybe you can catch that slutty brunette everyone talks about.”

Exiting the car he made his way up the cobblestone drive, only to be distracted at the sight of a large, black and grey wolf running toward him. Bracing himself for an attack he was surprised when the wolf’s tail began to wag and it hopped around playfully. 

“Lady, come” the soft voice of a woman called from the side of the house a moment before she appeared. 

He was momentarily dumbstruck by the sight of her, Sansa Stark, in person. She was tall, her photo hadn’t prepared him for that, 5’10” or so, slender and willowing in a near ethereal way. Her fiery hair was in a ponytail, the long length swinging behind her, and she wore dark jeans tucked into cowboy boots and a cream turtleneck sweater.

He turned to walk toward her as the wolf ran back to its mistress, dancing around her legs. 

“I know who you are,” she said before he could speak and then they were standing a few feet from each other. He could see now the bright blue of her eyes and the smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She wore no makeup, but she did not need it, she was simply….wow.

“I--” he cleared his throat, trying to regain his train of thought. “I am Jaime Lannister, I---”

“I said, I know who you are” she cut him off with a frown. “Your hair gives you away. You might as well leave now, my answer is unchanged.”

“Miss. Stark” he began. “If I can only have a few minutes of your time, I am sure a writer as talented and beautiful as yourself can understand the value of a conversation.”

“Flattery and seduction then” she chuckled, crossing her arms and he did his best not to stare at the way her movement emphasized her breasts. He failed miserably. “That’s new. You must be the ‘Playboy’ to your Father’s ‘Patton’. He set out to make me cry straight away.”

“Miss. Stark---”

“The answer is no, Mr. Lannister” she replied. “No matter how handsome you are.”

“So you do think I am handsome” he countered before he could stop himself. Sighing in exasperation she turned back to the side of the house and he followed. “Please, Miss. Stark, ten minutes.”

She turned to glare at him while she walked, “Two.”

“Five” he followed as she went in the side door of the ancient house, wolf at her side. They were in the kitchen now, a homey, comfortable room with deep green walls and dark cabinets. He had lived amongst glass and steel so long he had forgotten what ‘cozy’ felt like.

“Five” she agreed, pulling a bright orange kettle from the counter and filling it at the sink. “Tea, then your time starts.”

“Perfect” he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it over a kitchen table chair, gearing up for his pitch. 

She would regret giving him five minutes of her time, but she was indulging herself in watching this fine, gorgeous specimen of man for just a little while longer. She was a red-blooded woman who had gone without any sort of sexual affection since college, she had earned these five minutes. 

‘Eye candy’ Gilly would call him, and Sansa nearly chuckled to herself as she shut off the water and placed the kettle on the stove, lighting the burner. 

She knew all about Jaime Lannister, had read about him in gossip sheets and social media articles back when she lived in the city. Rich, gorgeous and chasing everything with a skirt, the Young Lion was quite the uncatchable catch. 

She also knew all about the Lannisters. Her family hadn’t been cold in their graves when Tywin had sent his first solicitor to offer to buy her family estate. His offer had been flat out insulting and she made the solicitor watch as she threw it into the fireplace in the living room. 

Over the past five years a variety of solicitors, agents and lawyers had come on behalf of Tywin Lannister and Lannister Development. She had finally lost her patience and told them that ‘perhaps one day even Tywin himself would show up!’. 

Two months later the Great Lion had been at her doorstep. Tywin had arrived, guns blazing and when he realized that he couldn’t intimidate her, he relaxed, if slightly. They had a frank conversation and when he left she had a feeling that he would be back. 

Grabbing two mugs from the cabinet she readied the cups, smiling at the cute fall mugs her mother had bought years ago. Smiling jack-o-lanterns and candy corn would reinforce her determination to tell the Lannisters to ‘fuck off’. 

Sansa would never have expected Tywin to send Jaime to seduce her away from her property, and there was no mistaking that is what he was sent here to do. A change in tactics, she supposed, an admirable one. 

She _could_ use this to her advantage, coax the Young Lion into her bed and then send him away empty handed. He might be worth the trouble, might even know his way around the female body, she looked over his form clad in the dark jeans and sweater beneath his blazer. The nights in High Heart were cold, quiet and she could do with a little---

No, she decided as the kettle whistled. With her luck in life she’d end up pregnant and shackled to the man forever. The Lannister determination might just be enough to undermine birth control.

Pulling the kettle she filled the mugs and then carried them to where he had set up at the kitchen table, sitting across from him. 

“Apple Spice Tea” she placed the cup in front of him. “Like cider, but better.”

“Thank you” he glanced at the candy corn on his mug oddly before moving it aside to open his folder. 

Inwardly she sighed, not giving a damn about his pitch, instead she watched the rich gold of his blonde hair as it fell across his forehead, the five o’clock shadow on his chiseled jaw and the spark of intelligence in his emerald eyes, so like his father’s. He was in his forties now, she’d guess, perhaps 15 or so years her senior, but what was age besides a number. It certainly didn’t measure life experience, she would know. 

Before her life collapsed she would have chased him to the ends of the earth, begging for the attention of a man this beautiful, but she had learned a lot in the last five years. Enough to know that she was better off alone. Less pain came this way.

He pushed a stack of papers towards her and paused, “So what do you think, Miss. Stark? Does that sound more amenable to you or did you eye fuck me the entire time rather than listen?”

“Eye fuck” she replied plainly, cheeks heating at the realization that he had caught her.

“At least you’re honest” he leaned back in his chair, taking the mug in his hands and sipping the brew. “That is good, very ‘autumn’.”

“The apples are grown on Wolf farms, just to the north,” she smirked. 

“Of course they are” he replied smoothly. 

“I know that your father is very determined to have my family’s estate,” she said, sipping her tea. “I have told more lawyers and solicitors ‘no’ than I can shake a stick at. I have told Tywin himself, the answer is and will always be no.”

“Miss. Stark---”

“Sansa, just call me Sansa” she corrected him. 

“Sansa,” he began. “There are a great many people looking to develop the lands around High Heart, both commercial and residential. The natural resources surrounding the area are unmatched. Farming is not a solvent business---”

“But it is, Jaime, if I may call you Jaime” she said and he gave a nod. “Wolf Farms isn’t just farms. We’re a conglomerate and therefore dynamic enough to shift with the times and any market changes. People will always need food, and Wolf will always support its workers and this town. I will not be selling, not now, not ever. Short of murdering me you’re out of luck.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him” Jaime chuckled, looking to his mug once more. 

“Neither would I” she smiled in spite of herself. As they shared a silent moment, the sound of rain reached them, soft at first and then evolving into a deluge that echoed in the ancient house. 

“I was hoping to reach the city tonight” he looked out the kitchen window.

“More women to seduce, I suppose?” she asked. 

“A benefit, if you must know” he smirked and she laughed at the gleam in his eye. Benefit or not he had planned on finding himself entertainment for the evening. 

The loud crack of thunder filled the air and the rain came down impossibly hard. Lady stood from her bed against the side of the fridge and barked at the sound. 

“I know” she smiled at her companion, the lone wolf pup that had wandered to her yard one day the first month she had been back home. She had been miserable, lost and alone and then there was this little pup with bright blue eyes and silk black hair that wandered up to her as if they were the oldest friends in the world. Now Lady went everywhere with her, her constant companion in this new, odd life she lived. 

Turning back she saw Jaime tucking away his paperwork and she gave a frown, “I am sorry you will have to disappoint your father, Jaime. But one of us has to in this, and it will not be me.”

“I can understand the need to preserve a legacy, and this wouldn’t be the first time I have disappointed him,” he told her. “I can’t promise I will be your last unwelcome visitor, however.”

“Thank you” she looked to the window. “A few minutes more of this and the bridge will flood,” she noted. 

“The wooden one?” he asked, thunder filling the kitchen. 

“Yes, Cressen’s Crossing” she moved to the wall near the microwave and turned on the police scanner, listening to any news of the storm. She finished her tea and rinsed the mug, setting it on the counter as she would likely make more later.

A few minutes of rain-filled silence went on but then she heard the voice of Chief of Police Jon Snow announced he was closing the bridge. “I don’t suppose you brought an overnight bag on this seduction mission of yours?”

Jaime swore, running a hand through his hair, “No, I wasn’t actually going to seduce you, you know.”

“Oh?” she raised a brow and moved closer. She gave into the urge and her hand reached out to run through his hair. “Stylish hair, approachable, but professional clothing, the flattery about my writing---”

“I _have_ read your writing” he explained, standing from the chair. He was taller than her, by quite a few inches, his shoulders broad and lean. 

“Have you” she countered, looking up at him. 

“Contrary to popular belief, I _can_ read” he smirked. “I have read the entire ‘Widow’ series, along with ‘Wolf’s Howl’ and a few others.”

“I’m impressed,” she smiled and went to take a step back when his arm wound around her waist. Holding her in place, not quite against him but close enough to feel his body’s heat. “Jaime…”

“Sansa” he replied, emerald eyes boring through her. 

Another crack of thunder filled the house, Sansa jumped against him and he found himself pulling her flush to his body, a comfort perhaps and indulgence at the same time. She was tall enough that she fit against him perfectly, her head reaching his chin and curves molding to his body.

He had come prepared for a stubborn reclusive author, a woman alone grieving her family but he was nowhere near prepared for the beautiful, snarky woman that met him step for step. 

She had a fire in her blue eyes, one that he couldn’t combat. She had faced down lawyers, solicitors and the Great Lion himself, all to come out strong and victorious. He didn’t know what his father was thinking, sending Jaime to try to bargain with her, she was clearly not going to budge. Jaime didn’t have the heart for the cutthroat of real estate that his father did, he was only following the legacy that was expected of him.

And now, he nearly sighed as thunder echoed around them once more. Now he was stuck in High Heart. 

“Jaime” she swallowed and looked up at him once more. Her slender hand came to his chest and she pushed away from him. Reluctantly he let her go. “There is no Inn in town,” she said softly. “And with this rain everything will flood within the hour.”

“Wonderful” he quipped. 

“You can stay here” she offered. “I have the space and enough to feed us for a while” her full lips quirked in a smirk. “Who knows, you may even stick around for the All Hallows’ Festival this weekend.”

“Tempting” he snarked. 

“Come on cowboy” she said playfully and his blood ran cold. “Leave those city duds behind and join us simple folk.”

“What--” he choked and stumbled back and into the chair he had once occupied. “What did you call me?” 

“Cowboy?” she frowned. 

He barked out laughter, shaking his head, “Gods” he ran a hand over his face. “I haven’t been called that since I was thirteen” he shook his head and when he noticed her confusion he elaborated. “As a boy, I wanted to be a cowboy and my mother called me ‘Cowboy’ until she…” he trailed off. 

“I am sorry” Sansa’s eyes were full of sadness. “I won’t call you that again, I didn’t mean--”

“There is no apology necessary” he assured her, looking to the laughing candy corn on his forgotten mug on the table. Another call back to his mother, who went all-out for holidays. In the past half hour in Sansa’s presence he had been hit with more memories of his childhood than he’d had in decades and it was, quite frankly, terrifying. 

Hearing his childhood nickname echoed on the object of his lust’s lips was…..overwhelming. Looking around the kitchen he realized that he was in way over his head here in High Heart.

“Do you have anything you need from the car?” she broke into his scattered thoughts. 

“No, I only had my briefcase” he said quietly. 

“I can show you a spare room, or to the office where you can connect to the wi-fi” she nodded. “I will cook soon, nothing fancy but enough to keep us alive” she laughed softly. 

“Thank you” he said, his tone serious as he watched her wring her hands. They were both unsure of each other, uncomfortable with the electricity that bounced between them and both of them were determined to make the best of this situation. Whatever it was. 

Sansa led him up the stairs, very aware of his presence as they walked the wooden staircase to the second floor. Lady remained in the kitchen, which surprised Sansa as Lady never left her alone with strangers. Perhaps she trusted Jaime, Sansa mused before shed rounded the hallway and paused at the door.

She opened the door to the bedroom across the hall from the master bedroom--her bedroom. It had once been Robb’s room though she had cleaned all of the rooms in the house and packed away anything of value, sentimental or not. 

The room was modest, holding a queen sized bed, dresser and night table. As the rest of the house there was a heavy, Victorian feel that always made her feel at home. 

“In the closet” she paused, swallowing a lump of emotion. “I think there are still some clothes…” she broke off, glancing to a framed photo on the dresser, one taken at Christmas the year before the crash. Closing her eyes she turned away from it and then refocused on Jaime. “There should be clothes that will fit, should you be stuck here that long.”

“Is the bridge the only way?” he asked. 

She nodded, “Its the bridge or 12-14 more hours around farmland, and there is no telling what else is flooded. It hasn’t been that long since the last storm we had,” she said as thunder cracked once more. 

“Thank you, Sansa, for your hospitality,” he said, his tone sincere. 

“It’s chili and cornbread night” she told him, pasting a smile on her face. “I was expecting rain and figured the meal would go well with it.”

“Well, you’re not wrong” he laughed. 

“I will leave you to whatever calls you need to make” she took a step back. “The wifi password is ‘shaggydog’, though it may go out if the wind continues.” With that she turned on her heels and made her way back to the kitchen, pausing at the gilded mirror near the stairs to glare at her reflection. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes bright, damn him, she cursed. 

“Damned golden lions,'' she mumbled to herself, re-entering the kitchen to see Lady sleeping on her bed. “Damned wolf.” Turning off the police scanner she clicked on the radio, the soft jazz ballads of the 1940’s filling the air as she began to grab what she needed to start dinner. 

_ “When was the last time you ate dinner with a man? You’re, like, seriously cock-deprived,”_ Arya’s voice echoed in her mind and Sansa couldn’t help but smile. Her sister had been her biggest romantic motivator, encouraging her to go out and experience the world. Sansa hadn’t really enjoyed her experience, limited though it was, in college. 

She had dated a man named Harry for a while in sophmore year, but he was a shallow being, more interested in himself than others and after him was Professor Baelish, her Medieval Literature professor and the man she he given her virginity to. It was silly looking back, but he had been handsome, kind and a very good teacher. 

Their affair had lasted until the beginning of her senior year when he had moved away to take a lucrative position teaching in the Vale. She hadn’t been heart broken but she also hadn’t taken another to her bed since then. Mourning, she thought stupidly, first for his loss and then for her family.

Humming softly as the rain poured outside, she looked away from the fading light of sunset to focus on cooking dinner. 

After calling his father to break the news, which hadn’t been a pleasant conversation, Jaime quickly replied to a few emails before he discarded his blazer and moved to head downstairs. At the last second he turned and tossed his phone onto the bed, planning on ignoring it the rest of the night to focus on his hostess. Sansa Stark was an intriguing woman, he would hate to deny himself the full experience. 

Descending the stairs he heard her singing along to an old fashioned Frank Sinatra song, her voice soft but rather lovely as it echoed in the house. Quieting his steps he moved to the kitchen entrance and watched as she sang softly to herself, stirring the contents on the stove. It smelled delicious, another memory of _home_ pulling at his heart as she set aside the spoon to check the cornbread in the oven. 

The scene was so domestic he had a hard time reconciling her to the woman who wrote some of the most grisly murder mysteries he had ever read. Grief and horror, he supposed, were things she was intimately familiar with. 

Taking a loud step he entered the kitchen to see her at the stove once more.

“Perfect timing” she asked. “Spicy or mild?”

“I am a spicy man myself,” he replied. 

“I should have figured” she smirked and added something to the pot and stirring it once more. 

“Can I do anything to help?” he asked, moving to her side. 

“In the cupboard there is some honey, grab whatever flavor you want” she told him and he moved to find a few bottles with hand-written labels on them, all unique flavors. 

“Black sage? Orange Honeysuckle?” he chuckled. “Did witches make these?”

Her laugh was pure and musical, “Not quite. The Tollett’s are a local family and their entire acreage is filled with bees. They make the honey blends themselves. The black sage is fantastic if you’re game.”

“I can never resist a challenge” he grabbed the bottle and set it on the table. Now that his briefcase and paperwork were gone from the surface he noticed the small wooden table had a handmade tablecloth with fall leaves on the fabric and two large bowls ready for their dinner. 

“Alright” Sansa smiled and took the cornbread from the oven and placed it on a trivet on the table. “Now” she grabbed the chili and placed it beside the bread. “A Stark family recipe, you can eat it but then I will have to kill you.”

“Sounds oddly reasonable” he replied as she filled the bowls. That done she grabbed butter for the cornbread, and sour cream, cheese and jalapenos from the fridge and joined him at the table. She left the radio on but had turned it down, the soft music crooning in the background.

“If you hate it” she laughed, sitting next to him at the square table. “Don’t tell me.”

“Cross my heart” he told her and they dug in. He thanked her when she placed a piece of cornbread on his side plate. He had just taken his first bite when he jumped at the feel of Lady placing her head on his thigh. 

“Lady!” Sansa laughed. “I am so sorry. She is being a mooch.”

“It’s alright” he reached down to smooth a hand over the wolf’s head, unable to believe he had been scared of this oversized lap-dog hours ago. 

They ate in mostly silence, with a bit of conversation. Lady never left his side but he found he didn’t mind. He hadn’t had any pets growing up, despite his begging. The food was delicious, hearty and filling. And she was right about the honey, it was great as well. 

Being a city dweller, it was odd to think the honey had come from right up the road and another small family business that was dedicated to the land. In King’s Landing it was all about pomp and circumstance and he couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t left a benefit or fancy restaurant still hungry. 

“Decent?” Sansa asked as he finished his bowl. 

“Decent” he repeated and she smiled. 

They finished dinner and she put the leftovers in the fridge as he rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Again, oddly domestic and he wasn’t sure how to proceed once they were done. 

“You can go watch tv,” she said softly. “I have to feed the horses and ---”

“Horses?” he asked, unable to keep the smile from his face. It had been a very long time since he had ridden a horse, another unfortunate side effect of city life. 

“Yeah” she smiled. “And a cow, goats and some barn cats,” she laughed. “I sort of...take in animals.”

“Take in?” 

“Like Lady they either just show up or need a home” she gave a small shrug. “None of us have a family, so I take them in,” she paused. “Do you want to help?”

Sansa watched as Jaime cuddled one of the barn cats, his eyes full of boyish joy as the feline rubbed against his jaw. Lucky cat, she mused, throwing hay to the horses and then some straw to the goats and cow before moving back to where Jaime was sitting on a bail of hay surrounded by cats.

They had dashed from the house across the cobblestones and into the large wooden barn behind the house, soaked from the rain but laughing at the absurd notion of dodging the droplets. While Sansa had gotten to work with the 8 elderly horses she had taken in, Jaime had spotted ‘Lily’ the large white cat, who Sansa suspected was a Maine Coon, and immediately moved to pick her up. From there he had been surrounded by the others, all wanting attention. 

“Lion, cats” she shrugged. “I should have guessed you would be right at home.”

“I never had pets growing up,” he told her. “I wanted a dog but Tywin Lannister didn’t ‘do’ pets.”

“That is unfortunate” she grabbed some cat food from the barn’s office and started filling the bowls. 

“How many are there?” Jaime asked as more cats appeared. 

“I don’t know” Sansa laughed softly. “Like I said, I sort of collect animals. I had a golden retriever until Sam showed up one day and Daisy decided that she was going home with Sam.”

“Sam?”

“Sam Tarly and his wife Gilly own the coffee shop and bakery in town” Sansa replied. “They have two little boys who adore their new dog, Daisy.”

“And what about you?” Jaime asked, suddenly serious as Lily climbed from his lap to eat from the closest bowl. 

“What about me?” Sansa closed the food tub and faced him. 

“No family? No--”

“No” she cut him off. “The more people that are in your heart, the more pain it brings.”

Jaime frowned and stood from the hay, “Widow Culler stood in the center of the ballroom, surrounded by laughing faces and yet completely abandoned to the madness of it all.”

Sansa took a step back, “What…”

“I told you” he replied softly. “I have read your work.” 

“That is my work, that isn’t me” she said lamely, her own words weak to her ears. 

“Sure, sure” Jaime gave a shrug, moving to stroke the face of a gelding who was sticking his face over the stall door. Sansa felt her heart clench at the sight of the blonde man talking softly to the horse. 

Who was this man who had come to torment her? He shows up in his fancy car with his billion dollar real estate offers and now he was here, eating chili, snuggling cats and talking to horses. Taking a harsh breath she moved from the scene and out the door. How dare he, he didn’t know her or her life, how dare--

“Sansa!” he called after her but she moved into the rain, letting the rain drops cool her flushed cheeks. “Sansa” he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to him. 

Rain poured around them but neither of them cared, their eyes were locked and they were having a silent conversation…

“Damn it” he cursed softly before he hauled her against his chest and took her lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. 

Sansa couldn’t help but mewl against his mouth, her arms wrapping around his back to hold him as he devoured her mouth. The man could kiss, she would never deny that. She felt him in every inch of her body, every nerve and every pore. He tasted of chili and honey, his tongue parting her lips and delving into her mouth as his hand buried itself in her hair to angle her head to deepen their kiss. 

She felt out of control, her heart racing, mind unable to process even the rain around them and her body so focused on him that without his strength she wouldn’t be able to stand. 

When thunder filled the air once more, rain pouring harder, he pulled back but didn’t let her go, instead they watched each other in the near darkness, breathing heavily. 

Jaime looked down at her in the moonlight, unable to look away as the rain soaked them both. He hadn’t intended to kiss her but when she moved into his arms he couldn’t stop himself. She tasted like honey and apple tea she had with dinner and he couldn’t get enough of her. 

Now she was breathing heavily, staring back at him and he knew exactly what he wanted. Moving slowly, his hands ran down her back, over the curve of her ass in her dark jeans to her thighs, lifting her until she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her then, pausing occasionally to share a brief kiss before moving once more. 

Stumbling into the back door he pressed her to the jamb to rock against her and kiss her deeply before they moved into the house. Lady lifted her head from her bed but paid them no mind as they ventured through the kitchen and up the stairs. 

“Left” Sansa told him when he went to make a right into the spare room and then they were in her room, soaked and punctuating each breath with deep, sloppy kisses. He briefly noted the great wooden 4-poster bed in the center of the room and the dark vanity in the corner. It was Victorian but decidedly Sansa, he thought to himself. 

He set her down beside the bed and their jackets and clothes came away between gasps and kisses. She pulled her ponytail free and her fiery hair spilled around her shoulders in vibrant waves. 

“Gods you’re beautiful” he whispered, kissing her neck and shoulder as she pushed at his jeans until they fell away. 

“I hope to Gods you have a condom” she laughed softly as he lifted her and stepped free of his jeans. 

“Yeah, yeah” he set her on the bed and turned away to grab the foil packet from his wallet before turning back to her. She wore only a pair of rose pink panties and an ivory bra now and was the most stunning picture he had ever seen. 

“Jaime” she whispered as he crawled onto the bed with her. She lay back as he moved over her. His hand went to her bra, fumbling with the clasp before the fabric fell away and he could drink in the beauty of her breasts. 

“Hmm?” he replied, kissing his way down her throat and shoulder, nuzzling the top curve of her breasts. 

“I want to be on top” she pushed his chest until he rolled to the mattress and she moved over him. 

He hadn’t realized it but she had pushed away her panties and was now naked above him while he still wore his boxers and undershirt. She pulled at the shirt until he raised his arms and it slipped away and fell to the pile of clothing on the floor. 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, their kisses melting into deep, languid movements that neither wanted to end. 

He growled against her mouth as she rocked herself against his cock, his flesh screaming to be free of his underwear and against her bare skin. Carefully he shimmied from his boxers and worked the condom over his length as she rose over him. 

“Well, well” she smirked. “Little Lion, not so little after all” she teased, stroking his length. 

“Woman” he choked out a laugh. “You wanted to be on top so badly---”

“Oh shut up” she aligned him with her channel and sank onto him. 

“Fuck” he hissed, hands gripping her hips as she moved down, not stopping until she was full of him. 

“Tell me about it” she whimpered, rocking her hips softly. “Fuck, Jaime…”

Sansa felt him in her throat, she moaned as she settled above him, his body stretching hers in the most delicious way. It had been a very long time since she had the thick length of a cock inside of her and Jaime’s cock was simply wonderful. 

_Jaime_ was wonderful, she mused, looking at his golden beauty spread across her bed. Hours ago she had decided against dragging him to her bed but now she didn’t want to be anywhere but here with him buried inside of her. 

The rain and thunder still echoed beyond them, but she didn’t care, her world had narrowed to the man beneath her and the friction his body provided. Starting slowly she rode him, growing used to the feel of him inside of her and the way he reached every nerve ending inside of her. 

His hands were sliding from her hips and thighs to her back then breasts, teasing her as she moved. Her own hands went from his chest to the weight of her hair, holding it as she moved. She felt powerful, beautiful and sexy as she rode Jaime’s cock, his soft groans and the way his eyes reflected his every emotion egged her on until she was forced to brace herself on his chest as she increased her pace. 

“Gods you’re glorious” he praised as he watched her, fingers plucking her nipples and cupping her breasts. She went to reply but her words died as she angled her hips and she cried out instead. “Beautiful” he whispered. “Take what you need, take everything.”

Her hips were moving faster, slamming against his now as she gasped for breath. She felt it like a ghost of a caress and then it was there, taking her into oblivion. She filled herself with him once more and then she screamed her pleasure, nails digging into his chest as she shook around him. 

She felt the world tilt and then she was looking up Jaime as he settled between her legs above her. He settled on kneeling, hands gripping her hips as her back arched from the bed.

“My turn” he smirked, blonde hair falling over his forehead as he began to move. He was relentless, firm but gentle as he took her still-trembling body to new heights. She could only wrap her legs around him and hold the comforter above her head to keep herself anchored, lost to the pleasure. 

If he was gorgeous in a sweater and blazer, he was even more deadly naked, his powerful body fucking her without pause. His broad shoulders gave way to lean muscle and a dusting of dirty blonde hair across his chest and stomach. He threw his head back, the blonde hair moving from his forehead and he took her hips and rose on his knees, taking her deeply. 

She held his emerald eyes, moving her fingers to her lips. She soaked them with her saliva before she moved them to where they were joined, stroking her clit as he moved. 

“Fuck” he swore loudly, eyes dark as he watched her. 

“You gonna come for me, baby” she taunted, stroking herself as he slammed his body into hers over and over. 

“You….” he gave a breathless laugh. “Vixen.”

“Mmm” she mewled, teasing her clit relentlessly. She would come soon if she kept it up, she knew her own body well enough after 6 years of celibacy. “Please baby….”

“Fuck, Sansa! Fuck” he fucked her harder, the wooden bed shaking with his movements. Sweat ran down his temple and neck and she watched the droplet as he raced across his flesh. 

Her fingers worked until it slammed into her, her ograsm having her screaming out as her back arched from the bed and ecstasy washed over her. She watched him above her, his hips faltering and then slamming deep as he came, spilling into the latex barrier with a harsh growl. 

He collapsed beside her, breathing heavily as he smoothed the hair from his face, “Gods.”

“I mean, I guess it was _alright_” she teased, still panting herself and he laughed, the sound filling the room. 

After a brief moment he stood, moving to the en suite bathroom to discard the condom before he rejoined her, crawling beside her to kiss her softly. She was stunning, all porcelain skin flushed with desire. 

His entire body seemed to thrum with satisfaction, a feeling that was foreign to him. This had been more than lust, more than sex, it had torn through him and melted every wall he had ever built. This woman who called him cowboy, cooked dinner and cared for orphaned animals had shattered every protection he had around his frozen heart.

He helped her to the pillows, pulling the covers back and then over them both. She curled against him, sighing as she lay her head on his bicep. Jaime wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. ‘Spooning’ it would be called, he supposed, though he usually never stuck around long enough to enjoy it. 

Not tonight, he nuzzled his face into her abundant hair. Tonight he was going to savour every second he had with his incredible woman in his arms. Tonight he was going to sleep beside her because there was no where else in the world he wanted to be. 

Tonight he was going to fall asleep beside her and in the morning he would wake up to her beautiful, smiling face. 

When he blinked his eyes open, it was to the steady sound of rain falling around the house. At some point in the night Lady had joined them, her large form spread across the foot of the bed, fast asleep. 

Jaime looked to Sansa who was sleeping soundly beside him, her bright curls a streak of fire across the pillows. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he had slept better than he had in decades. 

As if sensing his waking, Sansa moaned softly, stretching as she rolled to face him. She lifted her head from the pillow and smoothed the curls from her face, “Hi” she said softly. 

“Hi” he smiled and she moved closer, snuggling to his side with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and she giggled as he tickled her side unintentionally. 

She looked up at him with a sleepy, blissful smile, “I am glad you’re still here.”

“I am too” he said honestly. 

“What time is it?” she asked and he turned to the night table. 

“Almost 6” he replied, reading the clock. 

“Oh good, I don’t have to feed the horses yet” she relaxed against him once more and Lady let out a groan, digging her head into the blankets between their legs.

“She’s comfortable” Jaime smiled. 

“She likes you” Sansa replied. 

“Better than her mauling me, I suppose” he pulled the blankets back over them both. 

“Mmmhmm” Sansa mumbled and he felt her body go lax against him once more. 

Jaime held her as she slept, far too attached to her than was good for him and wondering what the seven hells he was going to do now.

He must have dozed off because an instant later Sansa was slipping from his arms, grabbing a robe from the bathroom door to wrap around herself. 

“I am going to feed the animals,” she said and Lady perked up. “Yes, you too” she laughed at the wolf. 

“Alright” he stretched lazily. 

“Start the shower” she leaned over to kiss him briefly. “I will join you before you know it.”

He laughed as she ducked from the room, the sound of rain filling the silence of her absence. He stretched his arms and legs slowly before he sat up and moved to the master bathroom. It struck him then, as he turned on the hot water, how domestic this all was. 

He, Jaime Lannister, the 'love ‘em and leave ‘em master', was now in the heart of domesticity in the middle of nowhere at High Heart. How in the bloody hells had Sansa Stark reduced him to a house-husband in the span of less than 24 hours. 

Smirking as he relieved himself he know how. She had challenged him, fed him and fucked him senseless, that is how. 

Flushing the toilet he moved over the hot spray of the shower, letting it run over his body and relax the tense muscles of his back. He was sure by now he had a hundred text messages and voicemails, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was when Sansa was going to join him in the shower and what they were going to eat for breakfast. 

Where was the awkward morning after? The stilted conversation? 

Domestic, he scoffed as he heard her enter the bathroom. A moment later she was stepping into the shower with him, sighing as the warm water chased away the cold that clung to her skin. 

“Hey you” she smiled, kissing him softly. 

“Hey yourself” he wrapped his arms around her. 

“If you’re real nice to me,” she teased. “I will make you bacon.”

“Define ‘real nice’,” he raised a brow.

“Use your imagination,” she reached a hand around to squeeze his ass and he groaned, backing her against the shower wall. 

Cock sated and stomach full, Jaime found himself relaxing at the kitchen table as they finished their large breakfast of bacon and scrambled eggs with cheese. He had been very good to her in the shower and she had decided he earned a good breakfast. As she moved past him to the sink he intercepted her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her soundly. 

Today she wore jeans with a grey sweater, and while he did feel a bit grungy in yesterday’s clothes, he was at least grateful it wasn’t a stuffy suit. 

“You’re really good at that” Sansa murmured against his lips. 

“_We’re_ really good at that,” he countered. 

“Eh” she smirked and he playfully swatted her ass. “I have to go into town really quick” she bit her lower lip. “You can stay here and---”

“I’ll go” he said with a smile. “Tag along, if that is alright.”

“Sure” she nodded. “Just be prepared, it's a small town and I don't exactly have outside friends.”

“As long as there is a pharmacy where I can grab more condoms, I am totally zen” he chuckled. 

“Oh you’re going to love buying condoms in a small town” she laughed, loudly, shaking her head. He didn’t know what she meant until a few hours later when he was facing down the coldest ‘religious grandfather’ stare he had ever encountered at Seaworth’s Pharmacy in downtown High Heart. 

As Sansa parked her Land Cruiser in front of the coffee shop, Sam emerged with a large cart to help her with the bags of candy she had in the back. Sansa exited and told Lady to stay inside and out of the rain. The wolf pouted but obeyed.

“This is too much” Sam protested when he saw all of the treats and prizes. 

“Not at all” Sansa hugged her friend. “Sam this is Jaime” she introduced. 

“Nice to meet you Jaime” Sam shook the newcomer’s hand. 

“You too, I will help” Jaime helped Sam to stack the goods on the cart before closing up the back of the SUV and ducking inside and out of the rain.

“Coffee?” Sansa smiled at the blonde and he gave a nod, following her inside. 

“Sansa! Thank the Gods you’re here!” Gilly laughed as Sansa entered the coffee shop. “I will make you the best pumpkin spice whatever you want if you take this monster!”

Sansa laughed in return, reaching over to take Sam and Gilly’s youngest son, Jonny, from Gilly’s back, “Monster?! I think not!” Sansa noisily kissed the 18-month old’s cheek and he squealed with laughter. “Jonny, this is my friend Jaime, can you say ‘hi’?” Sansa turned and Jonny gave Jaime a small wave. “Hey Gilly, a drink for this fella too, please, put it on my tab” Sansa told her closest friend who was giving her a very knowing smirk. 

Gilly knew who the Lannisters were, and with the sudden appearance of the Lannister heir, early in the morning in casual clothes, Sansa was definitely going to have to do some explaining. Her eyes were distracted however when she saw the amount of Festival supplies Sansa had brought. 

“Sansa! That’s too much!” Gilly cried.

“Gilly, you’re going to have every kid in town here this weekend for the trick or treat” Sansa assured her. “Just don’t be stingy” she set Jonny on his feet. “Go on, grab your crayons and behave.”

She glanced to Jaime who looked only a little uncomfortable but not entirely out of place in his jeans and sweater. He was clearly not used to small towns, but she couldn’t fault him for that. 

“Here ya go” Gilly placed the large cups on the counter. “And _we_ will talk later, missy!” she looked to Sansa who gave a nod as she grabbed the cups and thanked Gilly.

Handing one to Jaime they left the shop and stood briefly under the overhang, “One more stop” she told him as a car went by, honking and people inside waving. Instinctively she waved back, smiling brightly. 

“You didn’t tell me you were Queen of High Heart” Jaime teased as they dashed to the car in the rain. He sipped his drink once they were inside the cab, “Oh this is good!”

“Gilly makes the best fall drinks” Sansa smiled. “What did she make you?”

“I have no idea, but it tastes like toasted s’mores” he laughed, shaking his head. “I haven’t had one of those in a very long time.”

“We can make them tonight,” she paused. “I mean--” she broke off, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to assume.”

“Sansa” his voice was soft in the cab. “I think in this rain it is safe to assume, and I would like to stay.”

“Alright” she started the car. “Pharmacy, then back home.”

After a chili and cornbread lunch, Sansa retreated to her office to work on a few chapters and Jaime went to the guest room to grab his cell phone from the bed. He hadn’t gone this long without his phone in--well, never, and he choked when he saw the notifications. 

20 missed calls, 9 voicemails, all of which were from his Father, and more texts and emails than he could shake a fist at. Biting the bullet he scrolled to his Father’s number and hit call. 

“Jaime, finally” Tywin answered gruffly. “I thought she might have murdered you! Are you back in the city? I haven’t seen you in the office today.”

“No, there’s a storm and everything is flooded” Jaime explained. “Miss. Stark let me stay here with--”

“That’s perfect!” Tywin cut him off. “You can convince her to see sense--”

“That isn’t going to happen, I already told you” Jaime sighed, sinking onto the bed. “She isn’t going to budge.”

“Money can make anyone budge, Jaime” Tywin reasoned. “Especially obscene amounts of it.”

“Not everyone” Jaime replied. “I will let you know when I head back, but it likely won’t be until Monday. There’s a festival---”

“Don’t get sentimental on me, Jaime” Tywin growled. “Do your duty, and come back to the city quickly” he ordered as he disconnected the call. 

Jaime frowned, “Right” he lowered his phone to his hands. Problem was, he wasn’t in a rush to get back to the city. Back to what? His angry father? Cold metal and steel and women whose names he didn’t remember? No, he didn’t want to go…

Glancing around the room he thought of the home he found himself in, warm and cozy, tucked away from the storm and outside world. Sentimental, he admitted, but no less valuable than the fanciest penthouses money could buy.

“Fuck it” he cursed to himself. Unlocking the screen and firing off a few messages and emails saying he would be out of the office for the remainder of the week and would be back Monday. With those sent, he shut his phone off before his father could call him back and tucked the phone in his briefcase. 

Feeling lighter he stood and crossed to the closet and opened it. There was a box on the floor with a few pairs of jeans and sweatpants,a few sweaters hung on the rack alongside a few faded, soft shirts. 

“In for a penny” he grabbed a few items and closed the doors once more. 

“Flannel suits you” Sansa smiled at Jaime as they sat beside the fire in the great room. Lady was passed out on the rug beside them where they had taken up residence on the rug with the ingredients to make s’mores. The rain still fell outside, though it was lighter now, no longer a deluge.

She had been forced to swallow a lump of emotion when Jaime appeared in her office door, barefoot in a pair of faded, baggy jeans, a High Heart High shirt and unbuttoned red flannel plaid shirt. Robb’s clothes then, she gave a soft smile. Jaime looked much improved in the relaxed clothing. 

They tossed his clothes in with her next round of laundry and then he decided he was going to read for a while while she wrote. Grabbing one of her novels from the shelf he made his way to the bay windows in the front of the house, Lady following behind him and laying at his feet as he relaxed in the large leather chair there. 

A while later she had silently handed him a mug of Apple Spice Tea and let him be. Glancing back she wondered when the last time Jaime had a vacation was, if ever. Nearing dinner time she found him dozing in the chair and in a moment of self indulgence she snapped a quick photo with her phone before she made her way to the kitchen to cook. 

Her mind had raced while she worked to make a dinner of hearty burgers and fries. She wasn’t delusional, she knew their time was running out and as soon as the rain stopped he would be gone. 

_Don’t get attached_ she told herself over and over. Emotion brings heartache and she couldn’t survive that. Not anymore. She would just have to enjoy herself, enjoy him while she could and then when he left, let him go. 

“I rather like clothes that don’t have me starched and creased within an inch of my life” he chuckled, sticking a marshmallow onto the skewer. Turning he toasted it on the flames in the fireplace, the light dancing across his features 

“Do you like your job?” she asked thoughtfully after a long pause. 

“No, not at all” he laughed, pulling the flaming marshmallow from the fire to blow it out. Sansa held up the graham crackers and chocolate and helped him to make his s’more. “I am not even remotely good at it either. But I am a Lannister and it is expected. You know how families are---shit, I’m sorry.”

“No” she frowned. “Don't apologize, it is okay. I know what you mean. I guess it is different, we’re not the big city fast pace wheelers and dealers, but we were always happy. I went to university for marketing, I was going to help my Dad take Wolf to the next level” she laughed. “Luckily I took enough business courses to help me now.”

“I did what was expected” he admitted softly, eating his s’more with a boyish grin. “And here we are.”

“Here we are” she smiled back at him. 

He finished his s’more and she watched as he licked the last bit of chocolate from his thumb. He must have sensed her thoughts because a moment later she was being guided into his lap, legs astride him, as his arms came around her. 

“Lady, bed” she said to the dog who stood quickly and ambled back to her bed in the kitchen. Sansa turned back to find Jaime smirking. “What?”

“That’s pretty handy” he leaned in to kiss her softly, barely touching her lips. 

“You want me to order you to bed too?” she smirked. 

“Later” he replied. “I plan to take you here on this rug, first.”

“Now that is one plan I can actually agree to, Lannister” she pulled him closer. 

It wasn’t the fast, desperate coupling of the previous evening and it was more than the soft touches and strokes of their shared shower (which had forced them to use their hands, as Jaime only had one condom on him, much to her surprise). This was slow, deep kisses, his hands burrowing under her sweater as hers wound through his hair, their bodies pressed so tightly together that there was no mistaking his as a lovers embrace. 

When finally their clothes were gone and he moved over her, she watched his golden beauty in the firelight, drinking in every inch and memorizing it. He filled her slowly, sinking into her without a word, only locked eyes and the unspoken hope that this would never have to end. 

Jaime watched the kids as they ran and screamed their way up the street. High Heart’s Main Street had been closed tonight for the All Hallows’ Festival, and while the main celebration was in High Heart Square up the road, all of the businesses downtown had decorated and were handing out candy and prizes to the kids who came in costume. It was fortunate the day of the Festival had dawned clear and sunny, the ground dry enough to have their annual party.

It was a small town, but the bustle of activity downtown was nearly overwhelming. The others had been wary of him at first, but the fact that he had stuck close to Sansa and she had vouched for him went a long way. 

He had spent the past four days with Sansa, locked away in her house, taking care of the animals, reading, popping to town for errands and having the most incredible sex of his life. He had never stuck around for a morning after, let alone an extended stay, no one before her had even tempted him. But they had learned each others’ bodies well, each gasp and sigh, driving each other wild every time they came together. 

Hell, he chuckled, he had even managed to drag her to the pile of hay in the barn and have his way with her, an interesting, messy experience to say the least.

And so, he was at the corner of Main Street and First Ave, where High Heart Square was, standing with Sansa as she handed out candy and greeted everyone as they entered. She knew all of them by name, even the children and babies he couldn’t tell apart. This town had a heart, a heartbeat and it sounded suspiciously like the name ‘Sansa Stark’. 

He had no idea how anyone, his Father included could take that away and trade it for luxury condos and mass production houses.

“Jon!” Sansa smiled as the arrival of a man in a tan and brown Sheriff’s Office uniform, his dark curls a compliment to his easy smile. 

“Hey San” the man, Jon, hugged her and kissed her cheek. 

“Jon, I mean Sheriff Snow, this is my friend Jaime” Sansa introduced them and they shook hands, the shorter man measuring Jaime up with cold, brown eyes. 

“Pleasure to meet you” Jaime told him, releasing his hand. 

“I have known Jon since second grade” Sansa smiled. “And he is the best Sheriff this town has ever seen.”

“I doubt that” Jon laughed as a call for Sansa pulled her away. 

Jaime decided to make conversation and break the tense silence between them, “I always wanted to be a Sheriff, growing up. Too many cowboy movies, I think” Jaime chuckled. 

“Well, we’re looking to hire another” Jon turned to him. “If you’re looking for a career change, that is, Mr. Lannister.”

“Ah” Jaime’s smile fell. 

“I’d be a poor Sheriff if I didn’t know all the comings and goings in my town” Jon smiled with a shrug. “Word moves fast.” 

“I am not here to take her land” Jaime assured him. “I mean, I was here with an offer but she refused and….” he trailed off, looking to where Sansa was laughing with a little boy dressed as a skunk. 

“She has that effect on people,” Jon noted. “We all try to watch out for her, after everything she’s been through. She takes care of the town, we take care of her.”

“I understand” Jaime nodded. 

“And if you’re up to staying” Jon smiled, this time his eyes genuine and friendly. “I really do need another deputy.”

“Gods, you’re beautiful” he grabbed Sansa by the waist, lifting her to press her against the side of her old SUV for a quick kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and he grabbed her thighs, wrapping them around his waist to carry her inside. 

He had been waiting hours to take her and was on her the moment she parked the car. Hours of handing out candy and prizes, hours surrounded by children and happy townsfolk, the happiness in Sansa’s eyes intoxicating and contagious. Lady barked and ran around their legs until she darted to the door and neither of them paid her any mind.

She was incredible, in every way, and he ached for her in a place in his chest that terrified him. 

He carried her around the SUV only to pause at the sight of the white Jaguar parked by her front door. He watched in horror as the driver’s door opened and the tall form of the Great Lion emerged. 

“Shit” he muttered and Sansa turned to see what he was seeing and scrambled from his arms to her own feet. 

“Shit” she echoed. 

“Jaime” Tywin greeted coolly, his emerald eyes raking over Jaime’s faded jeans, plaid shirt and Carhartt jacket. Jaime looked just like every other citizen of High Heart, but he looked nothing like he did in the city. 

“Father” Jaime replied, his mind screaming as Sansa took a step back from him. 

“Lady, come” Sansa called the wolf from where she was trying to get the Great Lion’s attention and Lady obeyed, running back to their legs. “We should go inside” Sansa said to them both, her voice unsure and he hated that. 

The three of them moved in awkward silence into the front door where Jaime and Sansa hung their jackets on the rack. His Father followed, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he came into the warm house, but he remained stiff and aloof. 

“Tea?” Sansa looked to him and he gave her a nod. She ducked away quickly, leaving the two Lannister men in the foyer. 

“I have been trying to get a hold of you for three days” Tywin said, his tone clipped and laced with fury. 

“I told you I was going to stay” Jaime replied. 

“And I told you to return to the city” Tywin countered. 

“I disobeyed you, is that what you want to hear?” Jaime replied. “I don’t care. I wanted to stay so I stayed.”

“To do what? Play country bumpkin?” Tywin looked once more to his clothes. 

“I happen to be comfortable in these clothes” Jaime shook his head. “She isn’t going to sign, Father, and I am not going to make her. Her family, this town, you can’t buy them.”

“Anyone can be---”

“Not them” Jaime cut his Father off, watching his sire’s eyes flash. 

“You’re being sentimental again” Tywin glared as the kettle’s whistle sounded in the kitchen. 

“I am” Jaime said, unashamed. “I have remembered a lot here. About who I am, about where I come from…..about mom.” At this Tywin’s eyes shot to his, his stare cold, “Remember the mug covered in Candy Corn that she used to have? She drank from it all year long because it made her smile. I don’t remember what happened to it---”

“I have it” Tywin said softly. 

“Sansa has the same one” Jaime smiled. “She handed it to me the first time I met her, as if it were the most regular mug in the world” he motioned to the kitchen and the two made their way to where Sansa was pouring mugs of Apple Spice Tea. Jaime smiled at the sight of ‘his’ mug, the candy corn mug on the counter with Sansa’s Jack-o-Lantern mug, a new one with witches on the side joining the two. 

“Here” Sansa handed them each a mug, but Tywin’s was locked on the one she handed to Jaime. “I have to feed the animals. I will be back” she moved back, giving them their privacy once more. Jaime knew it was early yet to feed the animals, but she was doing what she could to alleviate the awkwardness. 

When the back door closed behind her, Jaime motioned to the kitchen table and they sat, heavy silence between them. 

“You know I’ve never been happy in the city. I liked Lannisport, before--well,” Jaime said after several moments. “I was shit in school, numbers evade me, they always have. I came out to High Heart hoping to make you happy, but in the end…” he trailed off, looking to the mug in his hands. 

“Do you love her?” Tywin asked, his eyes unreadable. 

“I have known her for four days” Jaime replied quickly, too quickly for the lion. 

“And yet here you are in flannel and boots” Tywin replied. “Do you love her?”

“She is my Joanna” Jaime said softly, his chest clenching as he swallowed a lump of emotion. It was the first time he had admitted such aloud. 

Telling his father that he loved Sansa wouldn’t mean anything, not unless he could quantify it. There was no one on this earth that he would rather be with, be beside than Sansa. It was irrational and improbable but he wanted Sansa and only Sansa. At this Tywin leaned back in the kitchen chair, a hand coming up to absently rub his chest, as if to quell an ache. 

“Jaime” Tywin paused, falling silent once more. 

“She can’t be bought” Jaime said firmly. “And we need to accept that. You need to accept that.”

“She turned down 2.6 billion dollars and still took you to her bed” Tywin reasoned to himself and when Jaime felt his cheeks heat Tywin laughed. “Gods, no Lannister man has ever been worth that much.” 

Sansa scratched Lily’s ears, smiling at the contented cat who was currently scarfing down dinner. The sight of Tywin Lannister unfolding himself from the luxury car had been quite the wet blanket on her desire for Jaime. She had no idea how she didn’t notice the car sooner but she could only guess she was so focused on Jaime she hadn’t bothered to look. 

Jaime, she chastised herself. The man she told herself not to get attached to had wheedled his way under her skin and she was decidedly _attached_. Shaking her head she stood from the hay bale and crossed to feed the rest of the animals. 

It had been inevitable, she supposed, from that first kiss, that she would never want to let him go. They hadn’t even spent a week together but she had allowed herself to imagine him staying forever. Him sleeping in the window while reading, making love during storms and laughing side by side in town. 

“Stupid girl” she cursed herself, swallowing a wave of tears. “Stupid, stupid girl.”

Sansa delayed in the barn as long as she could before she returned to the house. It was time to face the music, face his departure and let him go with grace. Provided she had any left. Her hands shaking as she entered the backdoor to find the two men talking softly. 

“Sansa” Jaime smiled up at her. 

“I am sorry to interrupt, I can take my tea and--”

“Absolutely not” the intimidating voice of the Great Lion interrupted her and she felt her stomach sink. “You wouldn’t want to miss Jaime tendering his resignation, would you?”

“What?” she gasped, looking to Jaime. 

“Snow is hiring” Jaime said with a smirk and she felt her heart stop. “And I’ve always been shit with numbers…” She couldn’t speak, her throat tightening on a sob as she stumbled back to lean against the kitchen counter. She quickly covered her mouth but it was too late, the sound had escaped. “Sansa, ssh” Jaime stood, pulling her into his arms. They broke loose then, great gasping cries that had her legs weak and her arms clinging to his shoulders. Her hands moved in a frantic scramble, clinging to his strength. “I am not going anywhere” he promised her. “Sshh, breathe.”

Her eyes squeezed tight as she buried her face in his neck, trying to gain control of her senses. Feeling her distress, Lady moved to her side, rubbing against her legs to comfort her. Her hands moved from his neck to his shoulders, then chest before she looked up at him. His eyes were a deep, mossy green that were filled with emotion. 

“Jaime” she whispered. 

“San” he kissed the tip of her nose. 

“You’re going to stay?” she whispered, terrified to hope. 

“Well, you could have have nearly 3 billion dollars, but you’re stuck with me instead” he smirked. 

“Oh my Gods” she cried anew. 

“A poor trade, I know” he smiled, kissing her forehead. 

“No” she shook her head. “Not poor at all. The best deal I’ve ever made” she laughed through her tears, hugging him tight as his arms came around her. She glanced at the Great Lion who was contentedly drinking out of his witch mug at the modest table. He must have a heart then, she decided, buried under the finances and brokered deals, to let his son go so easily. 

She didn’t care, whatever price she had to pay to have Jaime, she would pay it. Holding him she closed her eyes once more, letting the happiness of the moment sink into her bones. 

_Ten Years Later:_

“Grandpa is here!” the loud cry of their eldest, Willem echoed in the house and Jaime smiled to himself as he moved from where he was enjoying a private moment with his wife in the kitchen to greet his father. Willem, who was already in his Jedi costume was bouncing happily as Jaime opened the door and then he bolted outside to greet his Grandpa, who once again arrived with a bag of goodies to spoil his grandchildren. Lady barked loudly in excitement, though older and more grey than black these days, she loved to protect her little wolf cubs.

Jaime was still in his uniform, having only arrived home a short while ago, and greeted his Father with a handshake, his sire’s eyes lingering on the badge on Jaime’s chest before moving to the rush of children around them. 

Willem was 8 now, already the image of his Lannister blood with blonde hair and green eyes, but little Catya was Sansa, through and through. At 5 years old she was stubborn and fiery, just like her mother. She was a princess for this years festival, clad in a silvery blue gown, her hair in adorable ringlets with a butterfly behind her ear. 

“Papa” Catya ran to her grandfather who, of course, picked her up and hugged her tightly. 

Tywin Lannister hadn’t gotten that last ‘big fish’ of a deal before he retired and left the company in Tyrion’s hands, but true to the request Tywin had made at Jaime and Sansa’s wedding nine years previous, there were plenty of little Lannisters running about to carry on the family legacy. 

“Look who’s here” Sansa’s soft, smiling voice reached them as she emerged from the front door, the small form of Joanna, their little Jo, in her arms. Jo was only two months old and a daddy’s girl through and through. Not that he was complaining, he adored all of his children. 

Jaime smiled as Sansa greeted Tywin with a kiss on the cheek, affectionately calling him ‘Papa Tywin’ before she moved back, talking to their older children who were more than ready to head to town for the All Hallows’ Festival. 

“Let me change” Jaime motioned to his work uniform, that of High Heart County Sheriff’s Department, a job he had worked at for nearly nine years and love every second of it. Sheriff Jon Snow had helped him through the police academy and taken him on the day after graduation, showing him the ropes personally until Jaime was another cornerstone of the High Heart community. 

Sansa smiled, watching him duck inside as the kids and Tywin moved with her. Laughter and chatter filled the old house as Jaime changed into old jeans and a flannel shirt over a henley, his standard fare these days. He was so glad to be rid of the stiff suits, he loved his boots and jeans. 

“Daddy, let’s go!” Catya launched herself into his arms as he came back down the stairs and he lifted her easily. He may be a man with a bit of silver hair now, but he was still young enough to lift his children without problem. 

“To the festival then?” Sansa smiled and Willem bounced with joy once more. 

“Uncle Jon promised us candy!” Willem beamed. 

“Of course he did” Jaime laughed. 

“Come on, Grandpa is going to drive us” Sansa smiled and they all headed to the large Chevrolet SUV that Jaime had selected when his Aston Martin was no longer a viable ‘Dad’ car. Jaime tossed his father the keys before he helped Sansa to buckle in Jo, kissing his wife briefly before they all piled into the family car and headed to town. 

Sansa came awake to the sound of her children's’ laughter in the distance. ‘Mom instincts’, Jaime had called them once, her head lifted from the pillow to take in the sounds of the house. 

“They’re with my father” Jaime’s voice soothed her and she turned to see her husband smiling at her across the pillow. They had married nine years ago and she adored him more with each day. She had stood by his side as he moved away from the city and threw himself into the police academy, finally chasing _his_ dreams of being the Sheriff in town and he had stayed by her side as she bore their first child, encouraging her every second of the way. He was there in the same fashion as Catya and Jo joined the Lannister family, a proud father, through and through. 

“How long do we have” she smiled, rolling closer to him. 

“Long enough” he read her mind and soon they were both shimmying out of their night clothes and meeting in a deep, passionate kiss. 

Sansa had grown addicted to Jaime’s touch long before they became man and wife. He knew her body better than anyone on this earth and knew just how to make her scream his name. These days, as parents of 2 rambunctious children and an infant, private moments were hard to steal. So if Tywin was going to cook breakfast with his grandchildren then they were going to take advantage of it. 

Sansa pushed Jaime to his back and with a stroke of his cock sank onto him with a ragged sigh, “Gods” she panted, loving the way his body stretched hers. 

“Beautiful” he groaned, his hands stroking her body, from the full weight of her heavy breasts (thanks to Jo) to the curve of her hips and thighs. 

“Jaime, shit---” Sansa cursed softly, her hips struggling to start a rhythm. His hands reached to help her and she sighed in pleasure as her husband’s body inflamed hers. It was fast, passionate and rough as they both chased their pleasure. They had no time to waste, and they were determined to make the most of it. She rode him until her body no longer obeyed her command.

Sansa cried out, collapsing against her husband as he groaned his own pleasure, pulsing into her a muffled groan against her shoulder, both of them shaking softly. 

“Gods--” Jaime’s sigh was cut off by Jo’s sharp cries, the tiny babe demanding breakfast.

“That’s my cue” Sansa laughed softly, pulling herself from her husband’s softening body. 

“Unfortunately, I can’t help her there” Jaime kissed her as she pulled away. “Hey, I love you” he smiled, pulling her back for another kiss. 

“I love you” she smiled brightly as she moved to grab her robe. “I will meet you in the kitchen” she moved back to kiss him once more. “Don’t forget about the animals.”

“I won’t, wife” he playfully smacked her ass as she moved away. 

Sansa made her way down the hall to what was once Rickon’s room and peeked inside, seeing a fussy Jo in her crib. 

“Good morning, my love” she smiled as she scooped up the babe, admiring her daughter's golden hair as she carried her to the rocking chair near the window. Sitting in the old, Stark chair, Sansa opened her robe and brought Jo to her breast, her daughter latching on quickly and suckling hungirly. 

She had never imagined that her life would hold such love in its future, a husband and three children, laughter echoing in the Stark house once more. But here they were, her family gone some fifteen years but Jaime had given her a family of their own. Beautiful children and a marriage filled with passion and love. 

Such love, she smiled, stroking her youngest daughter’s cheek as she nursed. Jaime was everything she hadn’t dared hope for and the life they had created together was incredible. He had given her such a wonderful family and the Great Lion had become the Grandparent de’jour, spoiling his grandchildren ruthlessly. 

The deep rumble of thunder rumbled in the distance as the heavy sound of rain echoed around the house and she smiled, remembering a time that thunder had kept a man, a stranger at her side. And with that stranger she had found her future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
